teambfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Steve is a halfling ranger. He is played by Mart. Description Appearance Steve is a nineteen year old halfling. He has short brown hair, and hazel eyes. A small scar cuts through his eyebrow just above his left eye. As a halfling, he is shorter than most of the party. At 3'2", he's taller than Gnotty by only 3 inches. Personality WIP. Biography Background Not much is known about Steve's life prior to his arrival at the human village he was raised in. Many believe that the young halfling ran away from home for reasons unknown. Others believe that he was abandoned by his family as a child. In reality, Steve himself didn't know if the stories held any truth. Steve was found unconscious at the edge of the forest by a human baker who was out for a walk. The baker brought the child to his home, where he and his wife nursed Steve back to health. After weeks without news of anyone searching for a missing child, the two took it upon themselves to raise the boy as their own. Though he was brought up by loving parents, many in the village shunned Steve for being different. The children of the village treated him harshly, moreso than any of the adults. He'd grown accustomed to the name-calling and bullying up until Draven, a human boy, stood up for him and kept the bullies at bay. Since then, the two had become inseparable. As Steve grew, the feeling of being an outsider stayed with him, plaguing him for years to come. In an attempt to become accepted by the villagers, Steve trained as a hunter, joining the ranks of the village's hunting guild at the age of fifteen. The younger recruits doubted his abilities, but he was more than happy to prove them wrong when he returned to the village with a large boar he'd captured on his own. But it still wasn't enough. A week after his nineteenth birthday, Steve bid his mother and father farewell in hopes that through his travels he will find his true purpose, and a place where he truly belongs Mines of Phandelver Curse of Strahd Relationships Draven WIP. Shpressa WIP. Mary Steve's first impression of Mary was similar to that of Draven's in that the feline looked very much like the neighborhood cat Old Mary from their hometown. Though as the cat had two eyes, Steve originally joked that they should remove the other for her to look exactly like Old Mary. Upon seeing her in her other form, he immediately attempted to hit on her, following her and (other NPC name here) into a pond. Steve didn't recognize her during their meeting in Barovia, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration and familiarity towards her. Character Information Halfling Abilities * Lucky * Brave * Halfling Nimbleness Ranger Abilities Class Abilities * Extra Attack * Favored Enemy (Beasts) * Natural Explorer (Forest) * Fighting Style: Archery (+2 to ranged attack rolls) * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) * Ranger Archetype: Hunter ** Colossus Slayer Feats * Alert Ranger Spells * 1st Level ** Hunter's Mark ** Cure Wounds ** Hail of Thorns * 2nd Level ** Pass Without Trace Quotes * "Come here often?" * "It seemed like a good idea at the time." * "I pee on it." Trivia * Steve had never been intimate with anyone up until Shpressa came along. Category:Player Character